Lost But Founded
by ReiMeix
Summary: Archer didn't understand why she had to transfer school. All of it just seems so dumb. Wind just shrugged about the news of a transfer student. It wasn't her business to care about some random transferring student around the middle of school year. Until they both had met, they didn't understand how messed up it could all be. Main couples include GA x WS, LP x CN, EM x RS.


Chapter 1

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Kog owns the characters. I only own the plot._**

 ** _A collaboration with my friend. Be updating my other stories soon if I don't get lazy qq_**

 ** _Classes (More classes coming soon):_**

 ** _\- Lu = Chiliarch_**

 ** _\- Ciel = Royal Guard_**

 ** _\- WS (Rena) = Wind_**

 ** _\- GA (Rena) = Archer_**

 ** _\- LP (Add) = Psyker_**

 ** _\- Eve = Code Nemesis_**

 ** _\- Elsword = Lord Knight_**

 ** _\- EM (Aisha) = Elemental_**

* * *

" _This kid isn't good, let's give her to our friends." She suggested almost glad to be rid of a child she hadn't ever wanted._

 _However the man besides her hadn't responded, knowing that she most likely already have decided for what to do with their other child._

* * *

" _Thanks as always." She had said to him, smiling mercilessly as if it was fine to just let go of what she had. Even though he knew it wasn't right, his emotions overtook him and he just nodded. As he left the room, he decided to keep it forever a secret._

" _No one will know." He breathlessly whispered to himself as anxiety is taking over him from the fear of the baby in his arms. He was never a good secret keeper. Yet he rushed himself into his car as she just waved goodbye from the house. Her unnerving smile still on her._

* * *

 _~15 Years Later~_

"So, we are going to transfer you to another school, Archer." Her mom, Lu had suddenly announced as if she had no say about transferring.

She frowned. Showing her upset for this type of news, she hadn't want to change schools now. She will be leaving all her old friends if she did that. Just as she had opened her mouth to say she was against transferring school.

Lu just glared at her, not wanting to see her child disobeying her. Archer seeing this reaction on Lu, had closed her mouth and let her frown disperse. Truthfully not wanting to deal with her mother's lecture. In a way she realizes that her mother was a control freak, if her mother lost even the slightest control, she would give her ridiculously long lectures.

"When?" Archer asked, understanding what correct words she has to say.

"Around next week, you will be transferring to a new school." Lu answered her, happy that her daughter didn't disobey her.

Archer just nodded solemnly and decided to tell her friends about it as once as she got to school. "I will be leaving now." Archer had said to Lu, thinking hard about how she'll tell her friends about it.

Soon enough she left her breakfast on the table, barely untouched, showing the fact that she had yet to stomach her transferring to a new school. Quickly, putting her handbag and shoes on herself, headed out, hoping that the walk to school would help clear her mind out.

* * *

"Hey Wind, have you heard that we got a transfer student coming this week?" Elemental casually asked her friend.

"Oh really? This is a new school. Pretty dumb for them to transfer in a school like this." Wind replied back with a bored tone. Uninterested about a new kid coming to the school.

However Elemental shrugged her off, used to her friend's way of talking. She knew that Wind was never the type to care much about other things.

"So why isn't the idiot with us?" Wind questioned Elemental, in an all-knowing-tone, while shaking her head.

Elemental hadn't said anything for a few minutes until something imaginary like a lightbulb appeared over her head, remembering what the idiot had did in class.

"Well you see, that idiot decided to flirt with the "Cold Ice Queen", and got like a 2 hours after school detention." Elemental nonchalantly had told Wind.

Almost as if the detention was already expected.

* * *

 _~2 Weeks Earlier~_

" _I swear I will flirt with every female teacher in this school! And prove you wrong about me!" Elsword broadcasted to everyone in the cafeteria. Though it was mostly towards his two friends, Elemental and Wind._

 _Wind had just yawned not believing a single thing Elsword had told them. While Elemental smirked at his idea, since beforehand she had made a bet with him if he had succeeded in doing what he just announced. Everyone else had applauded him for how he determined he was about it. Although as if he was plagued with bad luck, the principal who decided to walk around and check how the classes were doing had heard him._

 _The principal, Psyker, a very young looking man, with purple hair had decided to ask for Elsword to accompany with him somewhere as he had finished announcing. Wind just sighed as the principal approached them and Elemental just grinned hoping that Elsword will undoubtedly keep his promise. Elsword's determinations hadn't even wavered in the presence of Psyker and just obeyed to following where the principal was leading him. Though all the students in the cafeteria had stopped clapping as they saw the principal. There wasn't really any good rumors about their school principal. Only bad ones, rarely good ones. Then again, their school was strange enough as the teachers don't seem to mind if you will skip class just as long as you learn it later in somewhere near the school year or you'll get an extended time in class._

 _~8th Attempt, After 2 Weeks~_

 _Everyone stared at Elsword incredulously, daring to even arrive late to the so-called "Cold Ice Queen" in the school. And is currently now trying to attempt to flirt with her, by putting his the left palm of his hand over her right hand that was on the desk, balled up in a fist. As he was doing that, he even told her, "Oh, Eve, you're like-". Before he was given a chance to finish his sentence, a loud sound came in the front of the classroom, and everyone cringed at the red hand mark on Elsword's right cheek. A_ _ **slap**_ _. That came from their teacher, Eve also known as "Cold Ice Queen"._

 _Elsword was stunned, knowing that Eve was labeled the "Cold Ice Queen" but never understanding why she was even given such a nickname. But now he had known, she still had her stoic face on her, and glaring at him. Elemental who was albeit in the same class with Elsword had tried to hold in her laughter. In a failed attempt, she broke out into tears from laughing too hard while holding her stomach. Then began to yell at Elsword, "You're the greatest!", though she had to calm herself down from her laughing fit. While their classmates just stared back at Elsword and Aisha. Almost unable to understand why they even had tried to do something like this. Soon enough some boys from the back seats shouted at Elsword, praises for him for doing something so cool._

 _Though Eve, their teacher had whispered to Elsword enrage of what he tried to do to her had told him, "8 after school detentions and 5 in school detentions. Now go to the detention room!" Eve hissed at the last part. As Elsword muttered something before holding his left hand to his cheeks, still feeling the pain from the slap. When everyone watch Elsword leave the classroom, Aisha had calmed herself down, and Eve stared to all the students in her classroom, telling them in a clear and loud voice, "Don't you guys even dare to do what_ _ **he**_ _did." Her voice filled with venom, enough to freeze everyone in her class besides Elemental. In a few ways, Elemental had grown resistance to that from her previous school and just chill as the teacher began to teach the class. Throwing any wooden, sharp-looking, and mini-spears to anyone who had dared to sleep in her class. Once the class had ended, anyone who tried to sleep had a red mark on their forehead or arm from Eve. Some people mumbled how savage Eve had been towards the people who tried to sleep. Eve seems to have heard them but ignored what they had said, whispering to herself quietly that maybe she should have asked Psyker for more information on how to deal with students later._

* * *

 ** _This new story will be updated frequently if my friend and I don't get lazy ;c_**

 ** _Hoping for reviews, favs, and follows!~_**

 ** _Thank you in advance owo_**


End file.
